One Day
by pessa
Summary: *Spoilers of all the books!* Lavinia is thinking, herself mute on the outside but buzzing with thoughts on the inside. This is a one-shot about Lavinia in Katniss' quarters, cleaning, but slowly thinking of the past.


My eyes fix hers as she sleeps. I came here to clean up, but my thoughts wandered everywhere. Her hair, glistening in the faint moonlight streaming from the windows. I yearned for a peaceful sleep, maybe the moonlight shining on me. The mess with the plates were long ago cleaned. Her wound should be less painful to bear. I know she was silent and still, but I couldn't find a reason to hate her.  
>The Avoxes are allowed to enter the tributes' rooms to clean up, apparently. There are security cameras under extra survelliance during our visit. Personally, killing anyone for my own pleasure because of the pain I am in doesn't make me any better. It only makes me carry a burden over my shoulders.<p>

_Lavinia._ My name rings out in my head, words unable to escape. I sink to the ground, but quickly wake into my duty as Katniss, the tribute of District 12, stirrs in bed. I pick up some of her clothes off the ground, neatly into the closet and cabinets. The room is cleaner, but I yearn to stay and think, in a place where I am back in the past. It is suprising that I like to be in the presence of this girl, who could've saved me and the boy. Her words she speaks and her freedom with words makes me yearn for the day I'll speak and sing, and no longer be an Avox, though I know it will never end. The Capitol can have an endless amount of punishments and cruelty to me. Any day.

I start looking around for things to clean. Time is running out. I keep looking back constantly at Katniss. She was there at the forest, with that boy. He was quite handsome; maybe they were lovers? They could be. I could sense an eternal bond. We had tried to escape. Filthy, yes, but our hope was not yet devastated by the gruesome Capitol. We had faith we'd escape a hell and venture around. However, they found us. We were close. _So close_, I could hear his voice in my head, faint, and the energy strained from him yet a hint of a smile still on his face. _Lavinia, we'll make it alive. _

I made it alive. He didn't make it. I thought what he said was a promise; he'll be there with me, same goes for me to him. But the hovercraft was too quick. Too much of an eavesdropper, too much of a cheater, since our status and condition were struggling to reach the top of the wealth mountain while they were lounging there, unafraid of plotters. We could've gotten a taste of freedom. Maybe if the coast was clear, peacefully approach the dark haired girl and boy with the olive skin, with the hunted food, weapons, and maybe even some friendliness. They seemed like outlaws, like us. They had that hint of rebellion, a sense of the wild forests, and a hope path to freedom, even if it is hidden. While we came here, I noticed the barbed wire on the fences. I think back to the time I looked at her, deep with worry as the hovercraft came to snatch us up, devour us and send our remains still alive in some torture back at the Capitol...

_Katniss. District Twelve. Tribute of Twelve for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Pretty voice. _My gaze fixes on her sleeping figure, stirring multiple times. She could have been my saviour. No, Lavinia, don't think about the past anymore. More punishment will subject due to this little invisible act. However, I cannot stop. All I think is about Katniss, that tall boy, their weapons, and a friendship they shared. I freeze back in time to the scene, instead focusing on their perspective, what they might think of us. Two filthy strangers, enemies, perhaps? No; they would've shot us. Allies? Strangers, once again, is all I think. A small headpiece for communication is slowly speaking. "Duty with Katniss Everdeen's Quarters is now dismissed. Return to Avox compartment number 4 3 9." The robotic voice is irregular, but still no matter a voice. Every voice I hear makes me think back. The days when I was singing, talking.  
>As I exit the room, my vision and thoughts take a mental journal entry.<p>

_Entry Three for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games- Lavinia's Mental Diary_

_Katniss Everdeen. District Twelve. Tribute of Twelve for the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Pretty Voice. Lovely voice. I see the bravery you obtain, the courage you hold, and a loving person. One day, you will be a hero. For those under a spell, under force, and under unfair treatment. One day, you shall guide and lead us, Girl on Fire. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey! Hey! Long time no write, eh?

Lots happened in the months I've been absent. I've started multiple PJO fics, and I just finished Mockingjay a week and a half ago. It took me a month and a half to read the whole series. I'm glad Hunger Games is in ! Excited so much about the movie and the Mark of Athena. Cliffhangers- you know, I'm not very fond of you. I hope you enjoyed this. I guess this is a one shot. I was aiming for a powerful ending, one that the first book only gave hints to but lead up to the big climax in the books. I think Lavinia is one of my favourite characters, to be honest. I know she was an Avox, but she didn't seem like a mean person.

I couldn't think of any Katniss/Peeta fics yet. I've taken a glance at a few Cato/Clove fics. Gods, I need to catch up! Oh, and late Merry Christmas!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

I don't own any of the characters in this fanfiction. I don't own the Hunger Games.

Thanks to all the inspirations that have inspired me tow write this :)


End file.
